Is it too late?
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: Why are there police cars here? Is someone killed? Is someone missing? I don't know... but is it already too late too bring you back? "Why din't you save her?" that's a good question... Why? Yes ,why din't i go? Why din't i save her? I'm such a fool, an idiot.. I should be the one who had to be killed... And not her.. SHEIN... COMPLETE..
1. Chapter 1

**kidi: heyy, this story was a LONG time in my head so **

**timmy: here it is...**

**patat: but don't worry this is only **

**amriti: a short begining**

**iry: there will come more soon ;) **

**kidi: so tell me if i should go onn**

**timmy: stop it right now...**

**amriti: on with the story XD**

**patat: Disclaimer doo ya thing**

**Disclaimer: you kidi doesn't own anything beside Destiny and Fate**

**iry: but not the Destiny that is Rein okey? **

**Why? Are there police cars here? Is someone killed? Or is someone missing? I don't know...**

_Is it too late too confess to you?_

_Is it too late too love you?_

_Is it too late too bring you back?_

_Is it too late too show my love to you?_

_Am i too late?_

There he stood in front of the grave, of a girl that everyone loved... He held a blue rose and put it on her grave, then walked away... He pulled something out of his pocket... It was a letter... A letter from the girl who died... After a while the guy stood in front an an caf .. Sunny café ... When he got inside he saw a girl with long crimson red hair and ruby eyes she was wearing an uniform of sunny café .The girl was Festiny AKA Fine Sunshine, she was the twin sister of Destiny AKA Rein Sunshine..Festiny/Fine was crying, and when she saw Shade. She ran to him and slaped him in the face...  
"WHY?!... Why din't you safe her? Why din't you see if she was alright? Why din't you came with her? Why did you let her die?!" Fine was crying and yelling at Shade..

Leone and Altezza had to hold back Fine.. Shade was silent then Said... "i'm sorry, but the police man found this letter... let's read it together.."  
Fine looked confused but then nodded... She then stood next to Shade.. Then opend the letter...

**kidi: sooo~tell me what you think about this **

**timmy: oh and btw kidi will not update for the coming... months maybe **

**patat: you know why right?**

**iry: if not , read in last chap of 'We are twins?' kay?**

**amriti: Review everyone and bye bye **


	2. Chapter 2

**Da da di di dam di doe!~ **

**don't mind this , so here is chap 2... i think imma gonna make this a short story? yeah i'm gonna make it...;**

**SOOO HEREE IT IS! **

**Disclaimer: kidi doesn't own anything **

* * *

_** 10/02/2026 **_

_**Dear Fine,**_

_**you are really angry at Shade by now, right?**_

_**please don't be... It wasn't his fault... **_

"What do you mean _'It wasn't his fault'_ ?" Fine said..

"ssshhh!" the others sissed

"sorry.." fine mumbled

_**it really wasn't his fault Fine! It was mine fault..**_

_**Because... Back then i tought i had Shade's heart but,**_

_**i din't had his heart.. He only loved me out pity..**_

_**'Cause he tough i loved Bright, but Bright loved you Fine...**_

"I know that already.."

_**I cried behind the bushes, and Shade found me.. So i told him everthing..**_

_**Also before i died... I noticed something strange about Shade...**_

"Give me that!" Fine said and grabbed the paper out of Shade's hands

_**I noticed how kind he was to Fine, i know that you where both kind of close...**_

_**But he also kept a distance from me... It was like he din't wanted to see me for a while..**_

_**I felt left out... Like i wans't part of the friendship anymore... But we were dating Shade..**_

_**Din't you remember me? I knew that day you fell in love with my twin sister...**_

_**Or should i say my twin princess Fine? I know now that me and Fine where princesses...**_

_**I knew ou're kingdom had a war with another kingdom... They won the war so we had to hide..**_

_**And start a new life. So they changed ou're names.. I know it all now...**_

_**And as if it can't get any worse Bright also tried to rape me!**_

"He what?!" Fine,Lione,Altezza and Shade all said

"My brother won't do such a thing! Right?" Altezza said

"I tough Bright was a prince-like person... Guess i judges wrong.." Shade said..

"Waite guys! Listen to this!" Fine said fast, before the others tried to kill Bright...

_**Hehe, i was just kidding guys.. He would never do such a thing. And you should know that Shade!**_

_**But anyway... the raison i died..I should hurry... Was because-**_

...

"Fine? What are you doing, read further!" Shade said.

"I can't, that's all.." Fine said, showing it to the others...

* * *

**mmmmm... I was like in FOREVER here, because~ **

**1. Stupid school and the exams!**

**2. STUDY STUDY STUDY**

**3. BOYS BOYS BOYS**

**think you get the point ,ne?**

**So please place a comment and a review... Wait that's the name... Oh wel review everyone! LOVE YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMO! I now that Teddy-chan~! I'm sooo~ sorry for the cliffhanger thing... hehe.. And On with the last chap... That is not going to be long i think.?**

******Disclaimer: kidi doesn't own anything **

* * *

"It really end there.." Shade said, while looking at the letter..

"Ne, Fine.. When.. Is the funeral?" Lione asked..

"About three days from now..Why?" Fine asked raising an eyebrow..

"Wel.. We could find the reason for Rein's death.. In those 3 days, right?" Lione said..

"That's a great idea, Lione!" Altezza said..

"Yeah but ,how are we going to do that?" Fine asked.. Everyone paused for a minute..

"I know! We wil ask the person who was the **last** one that saw Rein.." Shade said..

"But~! We don't know who was the last one who saw Rein! She disappeared, a WEEK ago.. Before she died.." Fine said..

"FINE! Have you seen Rein?" Beth said (AKA Elsa, Fine's mother) walking in the café.. (The café was closed by the way)

Everyone jumped.. Because of the sudden visit of Elsa. Who was on vacation in korea..

"Mom?! Where Rein is? uh- She is-" Fine stuttered

"-She is with Bright! At home and i was about to go there with Fine,Altezza and Lione!" Shade said really fast.. But Elsa did understand what he said...

"Oh, okey! Tell her that i came home,okey Fine?" Elsa said , walking to the kitchen..

"Yes,mom!" Fine said.. They waited 'till Elsa was inside the kitchen..

"Does she know it yet?" Altezza asked...

"No, she doesn't know it.." Fine said..

"She has to know Fine!" Lione said..

"I know but, she would break down if she heard!" Fine said..

"Heard what?" a familliar voice said..

"Daadd! You're also hear, what great!" Fine said, hugging her father..

"Heard what , dear? And who would break down?" Ronald AKA Truth asked.. Shade,Alteza and Lione looked at like **'tell him now!' **

"*Sigh*.. Dad... Rein.. Died.." Fine said, tears streaming down.. She could she the eyes of her father, heartbroken from what he heard..

"Rein.. is.. Oh, dear lord.." Truth cried , hugging Fine now his only daugther..

"Hey! Why all the tears here.." Elsa asked , standing beside Fine and Truth..

"Mom-"

"Elsa.. Rein is dead.." Truth said hugging his beloved wife..

"Rein.. dead?" Elsa's stunned by what she's hearing..

"Fine, let's go" Shade said , grabing Fine's hand and walked out of the café followed by Altezza and Lione..

"You, alright Fine?" Shade asked..

"Do i look fine to you?!" Fine snapped.

"Now you really want to know the reason don't you?" Lione asked...

"Oh , yes i do!" Fine said wiping her tears away..

"Hey, Fine. Remember Bibin?" Altezza asked..

"Bibin? Yeah, why?" Fine asked..

"Well, they say that Bibin was last seen with Rein in the week she dissapeard.." Lione said..

"You're kidding, right?" Fine asked, Altezza and Lione just shook their head..

"I tought Bibin was on the good side.." Shade said..

"I guess, once evil always evil?" Fine said..

"yeah" Shade said..

"Hey, do you guys know where she is right now?" Fine said, with hope so that Bibin could tell her what happend to her sister..

"No, she also dissapeard.." Altezza said..

_**it was getting late so the they said goodbye to each other, but inside Shade's room... **_

_**+++++++++ Shade's POV +++++++++**_

i layed in my bed, pulling out a letter... and read:

**I WANTED TO DIE... I wanted to end my stupid sick life... Why din't you call me Shade! Why din't you answer me?!**

**Where you busy? I was you're girlfriend Shade! You should have answered me right away! Why where you falling for Fine?**

**YOU were mine... Shade... Shade... The one.. Who killed me... was...Roman..-**

I crumpled the letter and threw it against the wall. Put my hands to my head, why ?! I'm so stupid! So So SO STUPid! Rein! I ... love you Rein; I just had a small crush on Fine... But i was so blind... I almost forgot you ... Rein, i hope it isn't to late to... Tell My love to You...

I went don't the stairs of my home, got in the kitchen picked up the sharpest looking knife...

Wrote in my arm "I LOVE YOU, REIN" But that's not enough... I... Want to be with Rein... I did suicide... But before that i wrote a letter to Fine and my mom

**The next day, when Shade's mom opend the door of her son... She broke down in tears and called the police... She picked up the letter that was in Shade's hand and the later stood "Read this with Fine and everyone else" So she got in the café and told Fine, Fine just lost her sister and the one she once loved.. Fine read the letter:**

**"I'm sorry i had to go so soon.. I din't wanted to go on with my life without Rein.. It was my fault that she died, she died really because of me.. I'm such a jerk i know... Fine, I wanted you to know i fell in love with you... But that was just a little crush.. I was happy to be one of you're close friends, i was happy to met such a dumb,easy-going-happy-go lucky, always eating, cute, beautiful girl like you.. I hope you will live you're live happy together with the one you love... And also , always smile. In good and bad times. I don't like to see you crying so SMILE! Mother, i'm so sorry i leaved you without saying any goodbye.. I'm sorrry, even tough you said to protect Milky. I can't now... But i wanted to know if it was to late to tell you guys... How much i love you..?" **

"of course it's not to ,my son.." Moon-Maria said.. Crying

"You idiot, you should have told me. But thank you for what you said... I was also happy to meet someone as brave and handsome like you Shade. Where ever you are." Fine said crying all the way.. But smiling..

**In the end..Roman , went in prison.. Fine maried Bright , because she fell for him.. after 4 years.. ABout the kids for them.let your imagination go and think about how their child or children will look :D.. And they also owned the café together.. Lione was still a loyal worker in the sunny café and had a lover.. Guess who ;) ... Altezza and Auler became lovers ... ANd soon Husband and wife... Shade and REin, wel what could i say.. They where happy in love together and watched the others grow older together...**

**2000 years later... **

"Mira, why are you taking so long!" A handsome Boy with black hair and blue eyes said...

"Geez, Hades.. You know how girls are don't you!" A girl with blond hair and purple eyes said ,hitting Hades on the head..

"Ouche! Rima! Why did you do that you-"

"Geez you guys! Why always the fight here!" A girl with blond hair and blue eyes said...

"Why you had to chose him as you're boyfriend! You know i hate him! But as you're older sis, i would just my hate aside for you." Rima said..

"awww! Rima i love you!" hugging her twin sister with diferent eye color..

"Geez! Girls and sister love, i don't understand a single thing! Mira , let's go already!" Hades whined like a child!

"yah! Why are you whining like a kid!" Rima yelled at him!

"WHo are you calling a kid?!" Hades yelled back!

"YOU and-"

"Sorry, RIma!" Mira said grabbing her boyfriends hand, before her sister could hurt his beautiful face..

"YAHH! I'M NOT DONE WITH HIM YET! COME BACK! Aishhh! They are to far away.. The love birds!" Rima smiled at her sister who is in love...

**THE end... If you want i could make a story with Rima,Mira and Hades.. ;D**

* * *

**BUt geez! That was short right? WEll i also said i was going to make this short , but anyway tell what you think about my short story? :D Review everyone **


End file.
